The Accident
by purple1girl
Summary: I have a curse; a simple accident turned me into a horrifying monster. I can't look at myself in the mirror without seeing all of the terrible things that I have done and what I can do.


Prologue

The mind makes decisions or declarations some shall not understand nor interpret, you may only trust someone's judgment or disagree completely but you cannot change one's mind only the owner can do that. the most you can do is try to persuade,If the persuasion works than you can assume that that you changed their mind but no you only changed their thoughts on the subject. You simply gave them a different perspective to look upon in which they made a conscious decision to change the way their thought process conceived. Their mind is complete the same but the thoughts inside of it are different. - Me

The accident

"Spider pig! Spider pig! Does whatever a spider pig does, can he fly from a web? No he can't he's a pig! LOOK OUT he is the spider pig!" I sighed and grimaced at the mockery on television. What kind of movies did people watch back then "Superhero's" or as I like to call them "freaks here to roam earth just to ruin others people's lives" have become a myth in society today. They are known as fables, characters in a story that you read in comic books, an action packed fairy tale, something that's too good to be true. _If only they knew what it's really like_.

Well, I guess I deserve it anyway; I chuckled humorlessly that's all I've been doing over the years, making a huge mockery of myself. I shook my head clearing my thoughts and grabbed the days from falling apart remote control quickly flicking off the aged, late 1980's television and the old VCR player. I wonder if they even make these things anymore I thought it's the middle of the _2080's_ for god's sake. I guess this abandoned warehouse sure did have its necessities, a ratty old couch to sleep on, a television with exactly 8 channels most of which were static (perfect to go to sleep to) a hook up VCR with only that one blasted the Simpsons movie and even a working power outlet. I have no idea how that got there or how it even still works but I will take what I can get. In contrast there isn't any running water, a working toilet or even electricity except for the one power outlet, it's still better than sleeping in a ditch in the middle of nowhere because trust me I know how it feels.

You could say I'm living the life for someone that has been in hiding for the last 90 years or is 91? Time kind of blurs when you just stop caring, I leaned back onto the nasty old couch feeling the dirt and grime rubbing against my silvery like skin. My typical dollar store t-shirt turning an even darker color than it already was, for what was once a soft blue color now a deep ugly swamp.

I guess I should introduce myself now, my name is Edward Cullen. I used to be a great person, I had great friends a loving family I even got all A's and b's in school; I graduated high school with a 3.2 G.P.A but not everyone is perfect. I have a curse; a simple accident turned me into a horrifying monster. I can't look at myself in the mirror without seeing all of the terrible things that I have done and what I can do. Life can be hard when you're hiding yourself. Never being able to have anybody to confide in, not even your mother or father. I can't say I don't miss them I miss them every ounce of my body but I just can't go back. I know I shouldn't torture myself this way but I can't bring myself to do it. All of them are already dead anyway… well everyone except for her. She will be celebrating her 100th birthday soon I could just go back and see her before she's gone forever I would try to make it up to her maybe she would forgive but it would never the same way it was before. She is in late 90's while I will forever have the age and looks of a 19 year old boy, A 19 year old boy with wisdom and knowledge beyond of my years.

Besides I would put to many people in danger, I need to take full responsibility for my actions. I remember the incident like it was yesterday. It was January of 2000 I was 19 and I had already graduated high school, my girlfriend Bella and I was chaperoning on a field trip to a science lab and muesuem for my little brother Emmet he was two years younger than me. Emmet got into quite a bit of trouble in high school so they wouldn't let him go without a person over the age of 18 there with him, so conveniently he asked me. Way to get past the system dude. I only agreed to go because now in college I was majoring in premed and I was hoping I could learn more about my studies and Bella who was one year younger than me was curious because she had never been to a science lab.

So apparently Emmetts class was going over the periodic table in class so as soon as we had stepped off the bus they whisked us away to the periodic table of elements part of the museum, So much for learning more about my studies. I decided to just tune it all out and wait for it all to be over but about 1/3 through the presentation something caught my attention. They had just finished talking about zinc when Mr. Banner the scientist which was giving the presentation took out a strange silvery bluish like glob of metal in a plastic container but the strange thing was, the glob was melting in his hand. Now Mr. Banner is a bald guy looking to be in his late 40's but I don't think he has the ability to melt metal at room temperature. What kind of sorcery is this? Interested I started to listen more intently

"Fellow students, what we have here is gallium" he spoke "Gallium is a chemical element with the symbol Ga it has an atomic mass of 69.723 and a atomic number of 31" he held up the container containing the gray glob of metal. "If its number of protons is 31 and its number of neutrons is 39 what is its number of electrons?" no one said anything so I took it upon myself to answer "31" I called out

"Sorry Mr. cullen but these questions are for the students only, please May you hold off from answering them" he gave me the evil eye

"Yes sir" I replied 'but may I ask, why is the gallium melting?"

"Oh I was just getting to that" he replied "students, gallium is a very extraordinary element. Gallium is one of very few metals that can melt in your hand, gallium's boiling point is 4,001 degrees f and the melting point is 85.59 degrees f about room temperature.

"Interesting" I conceded

"Here Mr. cullen why don't you take some home" he gave me the container filled the now fully liquefied gallium and turned back to the class "now class, I will be giving a sample the person who can answer who knows when and how gallium was found?"

A short petite girl rose her hand "gallium was discovered spectroscopically by the French chemist Paul-Émile Lecoq de Boisbaudran in 1875"

"Very good, alice" Banner smiled glad that at least one student wad capable of answering a question and gave her a sample and continued on to the next element. I tuned out the rest of the lesson only hearing a few words now and then.

When we got home Emmett made a beeline to the computer probably to play games or talk to his girlfriend Rosalie . Bella and I walked upstairs to my old room and I sat the container filled with gallium down on my bed "let me get a few things and then we can leave" we were moving to our new apartment that day and I had to get a few more things before leaving for good. She replied with a simple okay and walk downstairs probably to socialize with my parents or something.

I took a shower and was soon done with packing my things. We were about to exchange our goodbyes when my brother pulled me into the kitchen "here you go" he said and gave me my old red squirt bottle and got his out too "for old times' sake" he smiled. him a I always used to joke that there was alcohol or something inside of our bottles in front of our parents just to see what they would say it was always juice or water in it anyway "thanks man" I patted him on the back we clung our bottles together and each took a sip.

I remember it was metallic taste kind of like tasting a rusty penny. It was …weird. "What is this?" I looked at the bottle strangely "oh, nothing just a juice and crystal light mixsture" he replied nonchalantly I took another sip just too see if I was imaging things. "then how come it test kind of…rusty?" jack was still looking down at his shoes his jet black hair fanning over his face so I couldn't see his facial expression. I looked around the kitchen looking for evidence of what could be in the drink when I stopped in my tracks on the counter was the container filled with liquid gallium next to a gallon of apple juice and pink crystal light. Then I turned my head back too Emmett's smirking face.

"Emmett you didn't!" I yelled and threw the bottle across the room "I can die from that don't you know!"

Emmett obviously didn't think about that aspect of his plan, his smirk was knocked clearly off his face he even kind of looked afraid "y-y-you'll be a-a-right" he stuttered "I just put a little bit in the drink not enough to kill you" he looked like he was saying this to himself not to me.

"It's fine dude but you have to understand you can't keep doing things like this if this was another kind of element I could have died you are lucky that I know that gallium is highly nontoxic" I walked to the counter and grabbed the container filled with the left over liquid gallium "I would expect more from you jack, you are 17 years old now" I shook my head and started to leave out the door I could've swore I heard a soft 'I'm sorry' from Emmett even though we may have our differences you could tell we still loved each other.

Bella and i bid our goodbyes and we were soon on the road to our new apartment. on the way to our new apartment I started to feel really weird like my skin was aching I started sweating really badly l felt like I was about to pass out. Bella had to put me in the passenger seat and drive the rest of the way, she was really worried. As soon as we pulled into our apartment building paring lot I flew up the stairs and into our apartment my bags and her forgotten. It was so hot in there I turned the air down to 60 degrees f. I ran into the bathroom maybe I just needed some cold water on my face but that is when I saw my hands.

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

_review_  
_you know you want to_


End file.
